Gagak Putih
by Ginyogo
Summary: Aku hanya ingin putriku bahagia. Tapi bagaimana dengan kesehatan Anda ? Terpenting kah ? Entah lahh... Keluar sekarang ! atau perjuangannya hanya akan sia-sia saja ! Bad Summary, warning : ooc, Typo, First Fic.


Yeee ! akhirnya fic pertama jadi juga. Mudah-mudahan gk gaje yahh :D RnR please kakak T.T

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Gagak Putih**

**Alternate Universe**

**Rate T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Judul gk Nyambung, First Fic.**

* * *

"Robin… Bisakah Kamu kesini sebentar...?"

"Ada apa, Oka-san ?"

"Lihat ini Oka-san membeli buku baru...?"

"Wahhh untukku ?"

"Tentu saja, tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Syarat ?"

"Yaaa, Kamu harus lebih giat belajar lagi agar bisa masuk sekolah menengah pertamamu dengan nilai yang bagus, mengerti ?"

"Ehmm Aku mengerti..."

"Anak baik, jaga buku ini dengan baik ya..."

"Ehmm..."

'Cekreekk...' Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Robin "bukankah Kamu harus bekerja ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang baru masuk dan menaruh sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa buah-buahan dan minuman.

"Yaa.. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanya.." Robin menanggapi pertanyaan laki-laki tersebut.

"Kalau begitu Kamu bisa terlambat, mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, Aku sudah bilang ke rekanku, hari ini Aku akan datang terlambat"

"Kamu yakin ?"

"Ehmm.. Tolong jaga Dia.." laki-laki itu menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin, Dia tidak akan menyukai ini, jika Kamu terlalu mengkhawa.."

"Cukup !" nada Robin sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begini Kamu yang akan membuatku terlambat" sambung Robin, laki-laki itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, akhirnya Dia mengalah dengan tidak menjawab. Keadaan menjadi hening,

"Maaf.." kata Robin sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Zoro beranjak dari tempat Ia berdiri dan duduk dikursi yang baru ditinggalkan Robin tadi, Zoro memandang wanita setengah baya berambut putih, wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Robin, Dia mulai mengingat kejaDian 1 bulan yang lalu saat itu Dia baru saja selesai latihan kendo.

-Flashback-

"Zoro-anikiii..." Zoro yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya, sedikit aneh melihat Yoshaku yang begitu buru-buru mencari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Yoshaku ? Sepertinya ada berita bagus, apa Kamu baru saja menemukan jurus yang bisa mengalahkanku hahh ?" Yoshaku masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Robin nee-san, mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali..."

"Ohh.. Aku meninggalkan ponselku diloker, tidak mungkin membawanya saat latihan kan ?" Yoshaku memegang bahu Zoro dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkanya.

"Robin nee-san, baru saja menelponku Dia mencarimu, entah apa yang terjadi, Dia terdengar begitu panik Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu, Dia memintaku untuk mencarimu sebaiknya Kamu cepat kerumahnya, Aniki..! " Zoro masih mencerna kata-kata Yoshaku.

"Apa yang Kamu katakan ? Robin bukan orang yang seperti itu" Zoro membuka lokernya dan langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya, betapa kagetnya Dia setelah mendapatkan 5 missed call dan 3 pesan, Zoro membaca pesan pertama, berisi…

'Zoro Kamu ada dimana ? bisakah kerumahku sebentar ?' Zoro melanjutkan membaca pesan kedua..

'Zoro ada yang salah dengan ibuku' tangan Zoro bergetar dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya, Zoro membaca pesan terakhir…

'Zoro ibuku pingsan, Aku takut terjadi apa-apa, Aku sudah meminta Sanji mengantarkan ku kerumah sakit, kalau Kamu sudah membaca pesan ini mungkin Aku sudah tiba dirumah sakit' Cihhhh ! Zoro membanting pintu lokernya kemudian Dia berlari meninggalkan Yoshaku.

"Anikiiii… sebaiknya cepat !" kata Yoshaku setengah berteriak.

Setalah sampai di parkiran Zoro langsung menunggangi motor hitamnya dan melesat menuju rumah sakit, ditengah jalan Dia mengerem motornya yang masih melaju cukup cepat, dan Dia mengambil hpnya dari saku lalu Dia membaca ulang pesan tadi, 'cihhhh Dia tidak memberi tahu kerumah sakit mana Dia pergi !' benak Zoro, alhasil Dia mencoba menghubungi Robin. Zoro mulai menelpon Robin setelah beberpa saat akhirnya tersambung, tidak ini bukan suara Robin tapi Nami, Nami yang mengangkat telponya.

"Zoro kemana saja Kamu ? seharusnya Kamu ada disini sekarang, Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika Kamu memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas..!" Nampaknya Nami begitu kesal.

"Akan kukatakan nanti sebaiknya sekarang Kamu katakan kerumah sakit mana Aku harus pergi, kalau tidak Aku bisa terlambat !" balas Zoro.

"Terlambat ? Kamu sudah terlambat bodoh ! tak ada gunanya Kamu buru-buru kesini, Aku dengan Sanji sudah membawanya kerumah sakit" Zoro sedikit tersentak atas pernyataan Nami tadi.

'Benar apa yang dikatan Nami Aku sudah terlambat tidak ada gunya lagi Aku buru-buru kesana' "tapi..." Zoro kaget Nami masih melanjutkan omelanya.

"memang sebaiknya Kamu cepat kesini, kelihatanya Robin shock, Dia tidak mau bicara, itulah kenapa Aku yang mengangkat telponmu, ingat ini baik-baik Kamu harus datang kerumah sakit Drum, Kamu mengerti ? Jangan sampai tersesat ! Tuutt...tuutt...tuutt... Nami menutup telponya, setelah merenung beberapa,saat Zoro mulai melajukan motornya ketempat yang ditujukan Nami barusan.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit Drum Zoro menuju keruangan yang ditujukan resepsionis. Sampai di depan ruangan Dia melihat Robin tengah duduk ditemani Nami disampingnya, Zoro mencoba mendekatinya tapi sanji yang tengah berdiri menahanya, kemudian Sanji menarik Zoro menjauhi tempat itu Zoro yang mengerti maksud sanji hanya mengikutinya saja, setelah cukup jaga jarak…

"Menurutku serangan jantung" Sanji memulai membuka pembicaraan seoalah-olah tau pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan Zoro pada dirinya.

"Kau yakin ?"

"Entahlah, itu hanya pendapatku, tapi kurasa ini hanya serangan jantung ringan, ibu Olvia akan baik-baik saja" jawab Sanji.

Zoro membuang nafasnya seolah-olah merasa lega kemudian Dia menyenderkan dirinya ketembok, Sanji pergi keluar mungkin Dia akan pergi merokok sebelum pergi Sanji berkata kepada Zoro

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir teman kita yang akan mengurus ibu Olvia" Zoro tersentak

"Chopper kah..?"

"Yaaa Dia bekerja disini, Kamu tau Dia dokter yang hebat"

"Ahhh…" Zoro sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya.

Setelah Sanji pergi, Zoro juga beranjak pergi keruangan tadi, didepan ruangan tersebut Nami dan Robin sudah tidak ada ditempat, apakah Dokter sudah membolehkan mereka masuk ?, Zoro membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Dia memasuki kamar yang cukup luas pastinya untuk ukuran rumah sakit elite seperti Drum Hospital ini.

"Ara ? Zoro-kun…" Zoro mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya 'apakah dugaan Sanji benar? Serangan jantung ringan kah?' pikir Zoro.

"Apa Dia merepotkanmu lagi ?" tanya Olvia sambil memandang putrinya yang duduk disamping ranjang yang masih menggenggam tanganya begitu erat, Robin terlihat murung.

"Ahh sebernya Sanji yang membawa Anda kesini"

"Ohh benarkah ?"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa membantu saat itu.." balas Zoro.

"Ara ! Tidak apa-apa, jadi Aku harus berterimakasih padanya…"

"Okaa-san! Istirahatlah!" Robin menyela pembicaraan tersebut nadanya sedikit tinggi, sehingga membuat ruangan itu hening seketika tidak ada yang membuka percakapan saat itu.

"Kalau begitu.. mungkin Aku akan kembali lagi nanti, Kamu tidak apa-apa kan, Robin?" Tanya Nami, Robin hanya menganggukan kepalanya .

"Arigatou Nami-chan" kata Olvia, Nami hanya tersenyum, saat berjalan Nami membisikan sesuatu ke Zoro yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sebaiknya Kamu tetap disini Zoro, sepertinya Ibu Olvia akan mendapatkan perawatan, Kamu tau Robin kan ? Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Ibunya begitu saja" bisik Nami, Zoro mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Kalau begitu, Aku pergi sekarang, Aku akan menyusul Sanji"

"Ehmm… sampaikan rasa terima kasihku padanya ya, Nami-chan !" kata Olvia dengan nada suara seolah Dia baik-baik saja, Robin menarik tangan ibunya yang sedang melambai ke arah Nami.

"Istirahatlah !" pinta Robin pada ibunya, kemudian ibunya seperti mengomeli Robin agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkanya, omelanya itu hanya terdengar seperti gumaman di telinga Zoro. Zoro sudah duduk ditempat Nami duduk tadi, Dia hanya bisa melihat perselisihan antara ibu dan anak yang tidak cukup jelas apa yang mereka permasalahkan. Karena belum sempat isitirahat setelah latihan, Zoro tertidur dalam duduknya.

Hangat ? Terasa sangat hangat, Zoro merasakan kehangatan tersebut dipipi kanannya, kehangatanya mampu membangunkan dirinya dari tidur, tangan Robin kah ?

"Hari sebentar lagi gelap sebaiknya Kamu pulang" Zoro yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa menguap menanggapi perkataan Robin. Zoro duduk dari tempat Dia berbaring, sofa yang baru saja dijadikanya kasur. Robin berdiri jongkoknya setelah berhasil membangunkan orang yang biasanya hanya perang yang dapat membangunkanya.

"Aku akan membeli bebarapa makanan, sebentar" setelah sepeninggalan Robin, Zoro beranjak dari tempat Ia duduk dan pergi kesudut rungan untuk mencuci mukanya. Zoro kembali ke tengah ruangan dan melihat seorang Wanita yang terbaring lemas dengan infus yang masih menancap ditanganya, seketika pula pintu terbuka, Robin sudah kembali, Zoro tidak dapat berpikir bagaimana Dia bisa secepat itu ?

"Chopper baru saja menyuruhnya istirahat" kata Robin, Dia memberikan bingkisan berupa kantong plastik kepada Zoro dan duduk di sofa, Zoro yang masih berdiri melihat isi bingkisan tersebut 'minuman kaleng kopi, dan bebarapa kue manis ? Kebiasaan..'

"Oi..oi setidaknya ada kaleng soda disini" kata Zoro, Robin tidak memperdulikan keluhan Zoro, Zoro yang merasa dihiraukan duduk disamping Robin. Melihat tingkah Zoro yang aneh Robin membelakangi Zoro dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya, Ia gunakan pinggaran sofa sebagai senderanya. Zoro mulai bertingkah iseng dengan menggoda Robin, Dia mendekati Robin dan sambil mengelus lengan Robin dengan jari telunjuknya..

"Robin tolong berikan Aku sekaleng soda…" Robin yang sedikit kaget langsung berbalik dan menatap Zoro, Zoro masih tersenyum ekspresi Robin berubah menjadi 'apa yang Kamu lakukan?' mata Robin tertutup oleh rambutnya, Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya dan menutupi muka Zoro dan mendorongnya agar Dia jaga jarak dengan dirinya, Zoro yang gelagapan karena ulah Robin akhirnya Dia meminum kopi kaleng tersebut.

"Hahh ! tidak ada pilihan lain"

"Hei.. Maaf Aku tidak menjawab telponmu tadi" kata Zoro, Robin masih belum berkutik, Zoro merasa seperti orang asing disini.

"Hahh...?! Kamu masih mengkhawatirkanya? apa Kamu tidak melihatnya tadi sore ? Dia terlihat sangat sehat bukan ? Chopper dokter disini, jadi Kamu tidak usah khawatir" kata Zoro panjang lebar berusaha menenangkan kondisi Robin.

"Lalu bagaimana ?" Zoro sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Robin, tubuh Robin bergetar saat mengatakan itu, Zoro kebingungan apa yang harus Dia lakukan, Dia tidak pernah menghadapi situasi ini, apakah Dia menangis ? Robin sebelumnya tidak pernah menangis didepan matanya. Tiba-tiba Robin memuluk tubuh Zoro, Zoro yang terkejut atas tindakan Robin hanya mencoba membalas pelukanya agak kaku memang tapi Dia berhasil melakukanya.

"Bagaimana ? Bagaimana jika yang Kamu katakan tadi itu salah ? Apa yang harus Aku lakukan ?" Zoro merasa ini bukan Robin yang biasanya, ini bukan Robin yang dulu, Robin yang selalu kuat dalam menghadapi masalah, Robin yang selalu memecahkan kebuntuan dengan ide-ide jeniusnya, Robin yang selalu tenang menyelesaikan berbagai hal, beginikah Dia sekarang ? Jika Dia mengkhawatirkan orang yang paling dicintainya ? Ada apa dengannya ? Dia terlihat begitu rapuh, bahkan Dia menanyakan jalan keluar dari masalah yang sedang Dia hadapi kepada orang yang hanya memikirkan kendo ? Lihatlah seorang jenius pun bisa terlihat bodoh disaat seperti ini.

Zoro mengembangkan senyumnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan tindakan Zoro, Robin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zoro, Robin nampak kebingungan apa yang dipikirkan Zoro saat itu.

"Akhirnya.. Aku bisa melihat sisi lembutmu sebagai seorang perempuan, Robin" kata-kata Zoro sukses membuat sedikit wajah perempuan itu memerah, kemudian Robin memalingkan wajahnya demi menghilangkan rasa malunya itu. Karena Zoro tidak pernah sama sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata manis sebelumnya.

"Ha ha ha… seharusnya sejak dulu Kamu seperti ini" Robin masih kebingungan dengan kata-kata Zoro, sambil menyeka air mata Robin disudut Matanya Dia berkata.

"Mintalah bantuan saat Kamu mendapatkan masalah, memang baik bisa menyelesaiakan masalah sendirian, tapi dengan Kamu membaginya Kamu akan lebih mudah menyelesaikan, dengan begitu Kamu bisa tahu kalau Kamu tidak sendirian" karena ini pertama kalinya Zoro mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti itu pada Robin, rupanya Robin mendapatkan celah

"Ara.. Zoro-kun, Apa Aku tidak meminta bantuan saat Aku dalam masalah ? coba Kamu jelaskan apa yang Kamu lakukan tadi siang ?" ekspresi Robin berubah seketika aura ungu kehitaman muncul disekitar tubuhnya '-kun ?'

"Ahh.. Robin Aku bisa jelaskan" Zoro mencoba merayunya

"Hahhh ?!" bagus sekarang Dia mengacaukanya

"Jadi begini.. Robin-" mencoba lagi ?

"Robin ?" hancur sudah, Robin sudah mencengkram kerah baju Zoro

"Ahhh.." Zoro mencoba berpikir dengan otak lumutnya, dengan gagap Dia mengatakan

"Ro.. Ro.. Robin-san.." Robin membuka matanya yang tertutup, merah ? kesempatan terakhir, Zoro mengambil kesempatan terakhirnya

"Robin-chan.." 'Eeehh…. apa yang Aku katakan ?!' setelah mendengar panggilan barunya dari Zoro, Robin melepaskan cengkramanya, kemudian Robin berbalik, merasa aman Zoro akhirnya menghela nafasnya… DUAKKKKK ! sikut Robin tepat mengenai hidung Zoro, berdarah ? sudah pasti.

Setelah bangun dari pingsanya akibat perang dengan Ratu gagak rasanya Dia tidak akan menang.

"Ara.. Kamu sudah bangun Zoro-kun, sepertinya Dia berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi" kata Olvia yang sudah bangun.

"Ahh tidak, hanya kecelakaan kecil" Jawab Zoro dengan tawa garingnya.

"Begitu yaa..? Robin sedang mengurus surat-surat administrasinya"

"Eh ?! Berarti Anda akan pulang malam ini bukankah Anda harus mendapatkan perawatan ?"

"Ahh… mendapatkan perawatan dirumah jauh lebih murah dari pada dirumah sakit besar ini"

"Tapi, kesahatan anda adalah yang terpenting kan ?"

"Terpentingkah ? Tapi, Robin-chan sudah mengizinkanku untuk pulang" 'Dia mendengarnya' wajah Zoro memerah tapi Dia tetap melanjutkan percakapan ini.

"Apa anda memaksanya ?"

"Anak seperti Dia tidak akan mendengarkan ucapanku, jadi Aku sangat memaksanya"

"Jadi begitu, Kalau begitu.. Aku akan menyusulnya" Zoro berdiri dan meninggalkan Olvia.

Di luar ruangan Zoro melihat Robin berjalan ke arahnya, melihatnya saja sudah pasti Dia tidak puas atas keputusanya, mengizinkan ibunya pulang yang tidak mau mendapatkan perawatan disini. Robin menghiraukan Zoro yang ada didepan pintu, Dia langsung masuk keruangan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Zoro pergi untuk melihat-lihat sebentar. Di sebuah taman di rumah sakit itu, Chopper yang nampaknya sedang istirahat dari rutinitasnya sebagai dokter dirumah sakit ini

"Oii.. Chopper…!" sapa Zoro.

"Ahh.. Zoro, Kamu sudah bangun rupanya" walaupun begitu ada yang salah dengan ekspresinya. Zoro mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa ? Kamu pasti mengetahui sesuatu..?" tanya Zoro serius.

"Ini salahku" kata Chopper.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang membuat ibu Olvia pulang," Zoro belum mengerti apa yang Chopper bicarakan

"Saat Kamu tertidur Aku memeriksa ibu Olvia, memang saat itu Dia sudah mulai membaik tapi bukan berarti Dia tidak harus mendapatkan perawatan, perawatan sekitar 1-2 minggu bisa membuatnya pulih, tapi Dia tetap memaksa untuk pulang. Saat itu juga Robin melarangnya, terjadi perselisihan Diantara mereka. Akhirnya Aku memberikan jalan keluar, ibu Olvia boleh pulang tapi Aku akan memberi perawatan rutin dirumahnya" 'jadi itu maksudnya mendapatkan perawatan dirumah jau lebih murah' benak Zoro.

"Apakah Robin menyetujuinya ?" tanya Zoro

"Meskipun iya, tapi Dia terlihat sangat kecewa" Chopper menjawabnya.

"Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu di balik itu semua" kata Zoro, Chopper menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya Aku menceritakan semuanya padamu, tadi sore Aku memeriksa ibu Olvia sekali lagi, saat itu pula Aku menyuruh Robin untuk menebus obat yang Aku berikan padanya, kemudian Ibu Olvia berkata padaku bahwa Dia hanya ingin putri kesayangannya bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Ohara tanpa terganggu oleh beban biaya. Sudah cukup Dia membuat Robin bekerja paruh waktu demi mendukung kuliahnya di universitas ternama itu" Dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang Chopper melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan ibu Olvia, bukankah kesahatanya adalah yang diutamakan saat ini ? Aku takut Dia menyerah menjalani hidup ini"

"Chopper, mungkin inilah caranya Dia, Kamu tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangnya, karena pada dasarnya Kamu bukan siapa-siapanya Dia. Dia tau apa yang Dia lakukan untuk anaknya" mendengar perkataan Zoro, Chopper merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba handphone Zoro bergetar, pesan dari Robin 'Kamu masih disini ? suratnya sudah selesai diproses Aku dan Ibuku akan pulang sekarang' setelah membaca pesan dari Robin, Zoro beranjak dari taman itu.

"Robin sudah selesai menyelasaikan surat-suratnya mungkin Mereka akan pulang malam ini juga, kalau begitu Aku pergi duluan" kata Zoro.

"Zoro, apa Kamu akan mengantar mereka? Apakah Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Chopper

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang melarangmu"

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan rupanya Robin tengah membereskan barang-barangnya, setelah semua beres, semuanya siap berangkat.

"Sebaiknya Kamu ikut ambulan untuk menemani ibumu, Chopper akan ikut denganmu untuk jaga-jaga, Aku akan membawa barang-barangmu dengan motorku"

"Baiklah.." kata Robin.

Setelah sampai dirumah dan Olvia saudah mendapatkan perawatan pertama dirumahnya dari Chopper. Chopper nampaknya tidak bisa lama-lama dirumah Robin karena Ia harus kembali bekerja. Didalam rumah nampaknya Olvia suadah tertidur, kini tinggal Robin dan Zoro yang ada diruang tengah rumah tersebut.

"Kamu sudah terlihat sangat payah sebaiknya Kamu pulang sekarang" kata Robin.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa ? setidaknya biarkan Aku menginap untuk malam ini saja" Robin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu, Aku pulang sekarang" Robin mengantarnya sampai depan rumah, sesaat sebelum Zoro menunggangi motornya, Zoro melihat Robin. Dia terlihat sangat kacau.

"Robin, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi Aku, kapanpun itu, Kamu mengerti ?"

"Hnn.." jawab Robin.

"Besok Kamu harus kuliah, sebaiknya Kamu langsung tidur"

"Sepertinya Aku tidak akan ikut kelas untuk beberapa hari" kata Robin Zoro menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah kuduga Kamu akan melakukannya, tidak boleh ! Kamu harus tetap kuliah. Kalau Kamu tetap memaksa biarkan Aku yang menjaga Ibumu" kata Zoro dengan nada yang ditinggikan, Robin kaget atas pernyataan Zoro.

"Jika Kamu melakukanya bagaimana dengan kelasmu ?" tanya Robin dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi setiap Aku mengikuti kelas yang Aku lakukan sebagian besar hanya tidur" Robin masih tertunduk, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

Zoro mendekati Robin, Dia memegang dagu Robin dan menariknya kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan kemudian Zoro menariknya lagi sehingga bibir mereka kini menyatu. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi Robin terlihat sangat menikmatinya seperti Dia tidak mau melepaskanya, nyaman mungkin. Setelah oksigen terkuras keduanya melapaskan ciuman itu, mata Robin masih tertutup kemudian Zoro berkata

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kamu pasti bisa melewatinya Aku yakin itu"

"Hnn.. arigatou.. Zoro" balas Robin.

"Kalau begitu Aku pulang sekarang" Zoro menaiki motornya.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu"

"Hnn.. Aku tidak akan melupakan hal konyol seperti itu" jawab Robin dengan senyum. Zoro merasa senang karena Dia tidak kehilangan senyum Robin walaupun sesaat untuk hari ini.

Keesokan harinya Zoro datang kerumah Robin pagi-pagi, pagi yang dimaksud Zoro ternyata adalah jam 9. Tentu saja Dia terlambat saat sampai dirumah Robin. Ternyata Robin sudah berangkat Ibunya sudah bangun tengah berdiri mengolesi roti dengan sebuah selai didepan meja makan

"Ara.. Zoro-kun sudah datang rupanya" sapa Olvia

"Dimana Robin ?" tanya Zoro.

"Dia sudah berangkat beberapa menit lalu, katanya Kamu akan datang jadi Aku membuatkanmu Roti, Robin tidak sempat membuatnya mungkin karena Ia sudah terlambat" kata Olvia sambil menyodorkan piring berisi beberapa potong roti.

"Begitukah..? Apakah Anda diizinkan Robin untuk melakukan hal ini ?, Aku yakin tidak.."

"Sayang sekali Dia mengizinkanya Zoro-kun, yang penting infuse ini tetap menancap dan obatnya tetap diminum lagi pula sedikit bergerak bagus untuk kesehatanku bukan ?" jawab Olvia

"Benar juga.. Nampaknya Robin sudah memikirkanya" kata Zoro.

"Jadi apakah Kamu akan datang setiap hari ? bukankah itu akan mengganggu kelasmu juga?" tanya Olvia.

"Tidak, Aku dan Robin akan mengatur ulang jadwal kelas, dengan menyesuikan kerja paruh waktunya dan jadwal latihanku"

"Ohh jadi begitu" jawab Olvia, percakapan pagi itu pun berlanjut sampai Olvia harus berbaring lagi diranjangya.

Hari-hari pun berlalu setiap hari sekali Chopper datang untuk memeriksanya, dari hari ke hari keadanya cenderung tetap tidak ada peningkatan, bahkan setelah beberapa minggu keadaanya memburuk, saat itu Robin sedang ada dirumah, mungkin karena terlalu lelah membagi waktu antara kuliah dan kerja Dia tertidur saat menjaga Ibunya, melihat putrinya terlelap begitu nyenyaknya Olvia tidak mengusiknya, haus yang menggerogoti tenggorokanya memaksanya berjalan sendiri kearah dapur karena gelas yang ada dikamarnya sudah kosong. Sayang sekali Ia roboh sebelum sampai kedapur, Robin yang baru sadar kalau Ibunya tidak ada diranjangnya segera berlari dan menemukan Ibunya sudah tergeletak lemas didepan pintu kamar, sejak saat itulah Olvia tidak mampu menggunakan kakinya lagi beruntung Dia masih bisa menjaga kesadaranya, Sejak saat itu pula Robin selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Robin selalu mencoba membujuknya untuk dirawat dirumah sakit lagi tapi, hasilnya nihil Olvia tetap bersikukuh untuk tetap tinggal dirumahnya. Kini tidak hanya Olvia yang kondisinya memburuk bahkan mental Robin pun ikut terpengaruh.

-End Of Flash back-

"Zoro-kun… Zoro-kun…" lamunan Zoro rupanya membuat dirinya tertidur dan suara barusan berhasil membangunkanya.

"Ahhh… Maaf Aku tertidur rupanya.." kata Zoro

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi bisa kah Kamu buatkan Aku teh, rasanya meminum teh saat hujan itu sangat menyenangkan" pinta Olvia pada Zoro.

"Ohh.. baiklah." Zoro melirik ke arah jendela, hujanya cukup deras kemudian Ia berdiri dari duduknya, menutup jendela yang masih terbuka dan melirik kearah jam sebelum pergi kedapur, pukul 16:30 'seharusnya Dia sudah pulang'.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Di sebuah perpustakaan dipusat kota, "Robin-san, waktunya pergantian shift Kamu boleh pulang sekarang, tapi diluar sedang hujan mungkin Kamu harus menunggunya sebentar" kata seorang pustakawan di perpustakaan tersebut

"Baiklah Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu"

Robin memang bekerja paruh waktu disini menjadi pustakawan adalah pilihan yang tidak buruk apalagi untuk perpustakaan sebesar dan semegah Perpustakaan Universitas Ohara, menurut kabar disinilah pusat ilmu pengetahuan dengan buku yang jumlahnya hampir semua buku didunia ini ada disini, maka dari itu bukan orang sembarangan yang menjadi pustakawan disini. Robin mengganti pakain khusus pustakawannya, dengan baju biasanya, setelah selesai nampaknya hujan belum mengizinkanya pulang, Ia melihat ponselnya tidak ada pesan masuk itu berarti Zoro tidak menjemputnya, biasanya Zoro akan mengrim pesan apabila Dia mau menjemputnya, karena Zoro boleh menjemputnya kalau Robin sudah mengizinkanya, sekali Robin melirik kesudut layar ponselnya pukul 16:30.

Pukul 16:30 dirumah Robin, Zoro berada didapur Ia heran kenapa tidak ada teh disini, dan terlalu banyak kopi disini. Setelah beberapa saat mencari teh akhirnya ketemu juga, sekarang Ia berfikir sejenak, bagaimana cara membuat teh ? setelah bekerja cukup keras akhirnya secangkir teh berhasil Ia buat meskipun entah seperti apa rasanya. Zoro memasuki kamar Olvia dengan secangkir teh, menaruhnya disebuah meja yang berada disamping ranjang Olvia yang tengah terbaring, matanya tertutup Zoro mencoba membangunkanya dengan menepuk pelan bahunya, tidak ada reaksi yang diberikan Olvia, kemudian Zoro sedikit mengguncangnya, masih belum ada reaksi, kini Zoro sedikit panik Ia mulai memanggil-manggil namanya dengan guncangan dibahu yang seharusnya cukup untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur, tidak ada reaksi. Zoro mengecek nadi Olvia dan… Dia terduduk lemas dikursi, yang ada dipikiranya hanya satu bagaimana dengan Robin ? Zoro mengambil ponsel dari sakunya lalu mencari kontak yang tepat untuk dihubungi. Pukul 16:45 Olvia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya bersamaan dengan redanya hujan sore itu.

16.45 dipusat kota, hujan sudah reda kini Robin tengah berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus, cukup jauh memang, itu kenapa Zoro selalu memaksa untuk menjemputnya, saat dalam perjalanan disebuah jembatan Ia melihat ke arah sungai lepas 'tidak ada pelangi', tidak ada pelangi yang muncul padahal hujan sudah mengguyur kota ini, apa karena mendung yang masih membekas dilangit ? tiba-tiba ponsel Robin berdering kemudian Ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Robin-san Kamu melupakan jaketmu, Aku menemukanya diruang ganti, apa Kamu akan mengambilnya sekarang?" terdengar seperti pustakawan yang tadi

"Maaf merepotkanmu, iya Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang" kenapa Robin bisa melupakan hal kecil seperti itu, apa udara dingin setelah hujan tidak mampu menyadarkanya kalau Ia tidak mengenakan jaket. Akhirnya Robin Kembali untuk mengambil jaketnya.

Kediaman Robin, banyak orang berkumpul disini para tetangga dan yang lainya.

Di dalam kamar Olvia

"Bagaimana Chopper ?" Tanya Sanji.

"Gagal Jantung.." Chopper menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berat.

'Sudah kuduga' dalam benak Sanji.

Nami masih menangis di sudut ruangan, nampaknya Dia sangat shock. Karena mungkin, Dia sudah Sangat dekat dengan keluarga kecil ini, sejak kenal Robin sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Dia sangat tahu, bagaimana dekatnya Robin dengan Ibunya bahkan, Dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Robin yang belum Dia ketahui hanya dengan melihat Robin saat bersama Ibunya. Robin sebenarnya anak yang sangat manja, hanya saat bersama ibunya. Robin bisa tertawa lepas, hanya saat bersama Ibunya. Robin bisa menceritakan segala sesuatunya tanpa ragu-ragu, hanya pada Ibunya. Membayangkan ekspresi Robin apabila melihat ini membuat hatinya merasa sakit, Nami tahu betul Ibunya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Robin punya di dunia ini, walaupun Robin tidak pernah menceritakanya tapi, Olvia pernah mengatakan demikan padanya.

"Nami-san, sudahlah hentikan tangisanmu" Sanji mencoba menenangkan Nami dengan mengelus rambut oranye Nami. Nami mengangguk namun tetap tidak bisa membendung air matanya.

"Usopp ! Luffy belum datang juga ?!" Kata Sanji dengan nada agak keras. Usopp yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Keadaan hening, tidak ada percakapan, hanya terdengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Nami dan Chopper. Hingga gebrakan pintu utama rumah yang di buka secara kasar membuat semua yang ada didalam kamar kaget. Suara langkah kaki yang tengah berlari dengan cepat mendekati kamar…

"Luffy !" Usopp yang pertama melihatnya melepas nafas yang Dia tahan dari tadi, Dia pikir itu Robin. Luffy dengan kasar masuk kekamar Olvia. Tapi Dia nampak lebih tenang, mungkin Dia sudah membaca situasinya. Luffy hanya menatap sebuah tubuh yang sudah di tutup kain selimut Diatas ranjang, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya…

"Chopper ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Luffy bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Ibu Olvia sudah mening-…."

"Buka selimutnya !" belum selesai menjawab, Luffy memotong jawaban Chopper.

"Tapi, Beliau sudah…"

"Chopperrr !" Luffy dengan nada tingginya menatap wajah Chopper dengan ekspresi mengancam. Chopper tidak bergeming ditempatnya, tanganya mengepal dengan kuat, mungkin Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk melihat kembali wajah Olvia. Sanji yang mengerti maksud Luffy turun tangan, Dia membuka selimutnya, saat terbuka membuat suana semakin berat, Bahkan Nami yang tadi menangis dengan berdiri tak mampu lagi kakinya untuk menopang, lututnya terasa linu hingga memaksanya untuk jatuh terduduk. Usopp bahkan mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Robin di mana ?" tanya Luffy.

"Zoro sedang menjemputnya" Sanji menjawab sambil membantu Nami bangun.

Luffy membalikkan badan, berjalan menuju tembok dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sana. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat Luffy seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Dengar kan ini kalian semua !" Luffy mulai bicara lagi.

"Entah itu kapan, hari seperti ini pasti akan datang, tidak hanya untuk Robin, tapi kalian semua akan megalaminya. Jadi, kali ini, Tidak ada yang boleh bersedih ! apalagi menangis !" Kata Luffy kasar.

Semuanya Diam, pasti tidak ada yang setuju dengan perkataan Luffy tadi.

"Karena, hanya Robin yang boleh melakukanya !" setelah mendengar Luffy mengatakan itu. Nami, Chopper, Usopp mulai menghapus air mata mereka.

Robin harus berjalan 2 kali hari ini karena kelalaianya, tapi sekarang Dia sudah memastikan semuanya aman. Dia melawati jembatan itu lagi namun Dia beruntung sekarang, Dia bisa melihat pelangi, sungguh indah pikirnya, Dia tersenyum berharap hal baik menghampirinya hari ini. Robin mengambil ponsel di sakunya pukul 17:17, Robin berlari kecil karena Dia sudah terlambat untuk membuat makan malam untuk Ibunya.

Robin terus berlari, sampai akhirnya Dia sampai. Di sebarang jalan Dia melihat laki-laki dengan postur yang sangat Dia kenal tengah duduk menunduk di trotoar, tangan kirinya memainkan sebuah kunci.

"Zoro.." panggil Robin pelan dari sebrang jalan. Zoro mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Robin langsung, Zoro berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Robin sayu.

Tidak ada reaksi beberapa detik dari keduanya, sampai Robin menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat, pikiran negatif mengalir deras masuk kedalam otaknya. Tanpa lirik kanan-kiri Robin langsung menyebrang jalan, beruntung tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat.

"Zoro, kenapa Kamu disini ?!" Tanya Robin panik.

"Sebaiknya Kamu pulang sekarang" Jawab Zoro, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Robin sama sekali.

Tubuh Robin bergetar, Dia hampir Roboh..

"Robin….!" Zoro sedikit berteriak. Tanpa di sadari Robin, Zoro sudah menunggangi motornya.

"Cepat Naik !" tanpa pikir panjang Robin langsung menaikinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mulut Robin tidak berhenti berdo'a, berharap apa yang Dia bayangkan tidak terjadi. Laju motor Zoro cukup cepat yang biasanya membuat Robin meminta untuk memperlambat kecepatanya, tapi tidak dengan sekarang menambah kecepatanpun mungkin Dia tidak akan protes.

Nafas Robin terhenti, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat kondisi rumahnya begitu ramai dengan para tetangga, bahkan Dia turun dari motor Zoro padahal belum berhenti sepenuhnya mengakibatkan Robin jatuh terlutut, Robin menghiraukan bantuan tetangganya yang mencoba membantunya berdiri, Yang ada di dalam pikiranya hanya Ibunya, Dia berlari secepat Dia bisa, tapi entah kenapa begitu lama untuk sampai di kamar Ibunya. Sampai akhirnya di depan pintu kamar.

"Robin.." Kata Usopp, Tanpa memperdulikan Usopp, Robin langsung menyerobot masuk kamar diikuti oleh Zoro.

Mata Robin langsung tertuju pada Ibunya, Nafas Robin sangat tidak beraturan, bahkan Robin lupa melepas sepatunya.

"Okaa-sannn ~…" Panggil Robin lirih, dengan berlutut disamping ranjang Ibunya.

"Okaaa-sannnnn !" Panggil Robin lagi lirih dengan nada lebih tinggi, membuat Nami, Chopper, Usopp tak mampu membendung airmata mereka.

"Chopper ! Kenapa infusnya dilepas ?!" Tanya Robin.

"Bukankah Kamu akan merawat Ibuku setiap Hari ? Chopper !" Chopper tidak mengatakan apapun, ini hanya membuat Chopper semakin merasa tertekan, Dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk memberi tahukan kebenaranya.

Nami tak berkutik di sudut ruangan, karena Dia tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan seorang Ibu.

"Zoro, Zoro ! Kamu ada disini kan ? apa yang terjadi ?! Kumohon katakan sesuatu…"

"Robin-Chan !" Suara baru terdengar dari pintu kamar, semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Nee-san !" kata Zoro.

"Sudah, Aku mohon hentikan Robin-chan…" Kakak perempuan Zoro mendekati Robin dan ikut berlutut disampingnya,

"Kuina nee-san…" Kata Robin lirih.

"Aku mohon hentikan, Kamu pasti sudah tahu situasinya, jadi Aku mohon mengerti lah. Tidak ada satupun disini yang berani mengatakanya, tidak ada yang mau mengatakanya Robin-chan ! Jadi Aku mohon mengertilahh…" Kata Kuina dengan suara bergetar, jelas Dia menahan tangisanya.

"Tapi, Oka-san…" Robin masih belum bisa menerimanya, walaupun jelas Dia mengerti situasinya tapi tetap saja… Kuina memeluk tubuh Robin, terasa dingin, membuat Kuina tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya.

Dalam pelukan Kuina, Robin menangis sejadi-jadinya, air matanya begitu deras, tapi dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan lagi. Cepat atau lambat Robin pasti akan menerima semua ini.

Tiga hari setelah meninggalnya Nico Olvia, di umurnya yang ke-46 tahun. Robin masih belum menerima apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya. 20 tahun tak terpisahkan, 3 hari bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan semua kenangan indah bersamanya. Tidak berangkat kuliah, mengurung diri dalam kamar, mengunci pintu rumahnya demi menghindari hiburan yang coba para tetangganya berikan, Dia sangat terganggu akan itu semua, membuatnya ingin membenci mereka. Teman-temanya mencoba menariknya dari keterpurukan namun semuanya terlihat seperti sia-sia, bahkan itu datangnya dari Zoro sekalipun.

Hari ke-5 Robin mengurung diri, sore ini Zoro berada di batas kesabaranya, Dia sangat terganggu atas sikap kekanak-kanakan Robin. Zoro mengetuk pintu rumah Robin walaupun Dia tahu hal ini sia-sia. Zoro mengelilingi rumah Robin, mencoba satu persatu jendela berharap ada salah satunya yang tidak terkunci, sayang sekali semuanya terkunci. Zoro mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Robin, tidak ada jawaban. Hari semakin gelap bahkan Robin tidak menyalakan satu lampupun di rumahnya. Kesabaran Zoro sudah melebihi batasnya, Dia datang kesini untuk menyeret Robin keluar dari sarangnya.

Zoro berjalan ke samping kanan Rumah Robin, Zoro mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, kalau tidak salah jendela itu adalah jendela kamar Robin, di lantai dua.

"Robin ! jika Kamu ada di dekat jendela, menyingkirlah dari situ !" teriak Zoro dari bawah. Tidak ada jawaban atau reaksi apapun.

Kemudian Zoro, melempar sesuatu ke arah jendela… _Prangg ! _ Jendela tersebut pecah, benda yang Zoro lempar berhasil masuk ke kamar Robin. Robin yang ada di dalamnya jelas kaget, benda itu bersinar, sebuah ponsel. Robin tidak berkutik di sudut ruangan.

"Robin ?" ponsel tersebut mengeluarkan suara. Rupanya Zoro sudah menghubungkan ponsel tersebut dengan miliknya, dengan begitu Dia tidak perlu berteriak dari bawah.

"Aku tidak tahu Kamu ada disitu apa tidak tapi, sampai kapan Kamu akan mengurung diri ? Nami, Nee-san dan semuanya mengkhatirkanmu. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu ? Seperti kerja keras Ibumu sia-sia saja !" nada Zoro sedikit kasar, tapi ini membuat sedikit reaksi dari Robin, Dia mulai mendengar apa yang Zoro katakan.

"Satu minggu ? Satu bulan ? Satu tahun ? Berdiam diri disitu hanya membuat orang lain susah saja ! Berdiam diri itu membuat repot orang lain tahu !" ini pertama kalinya Robin mendengar Zoro marah.

"Jika Kau tidak mau keluar dari situ, Terserah ! Dengan begitu Kamu tidak akan tahu jika teman-temanmu atau mungkin Aku sendiri, Mati…" _Tutt..Tutt..Tutt_ Zoro memutus sambunganya.

Zoro berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah, menunggu reaksi dari Robin, hingga akhirnya lampu kamarnya menyala, kemudian lampu ruang utama, dan bunyi kunci pintu terbuka. Robin membuka pintunya, akhirnya Dia menampakan diri. Masih diselimuti kain selimut, Robin terlihat sangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan, matanya merah, bekas air mata masih basah di pipinya, tidak terlihat feminim seperti biasanya. Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca tak berani menatap Zoro, Zoro yang melihat Robin dengan kondisi seperti ini hanya bisa memberi pelukan. Dalam pelukan Zoro, Robin kembali menangis, tak bersuara tapi Zoro bisa merasakan airmatanya di kemaja hitam bergaris putih yang Ia kenakan.

Sekitar 45 menit sejak Robin keluar dari sarangnya, kini Ia tertidur di Sofa ruang utama. Zoro baru selesai dari kamar kecil, melihat kondisi dapur sangat berantakan, cucian menumpuk di mana-mana, akhirnya Dia inisiatif untuk membersihkanya, walaupun Dia sendiri tidak tahu dari mana Dia harus memulai. Mencuci piring, hal yang sangat sulit baginya, piring kaca basah, di tambah cairan pembersih membuatnya semakin licin, Dia berfikir bagaimana cara memegang piringnya yang benar ? dan akhirnya _prangg… _pecah ! 'Sial !' benak Zoro.

"Zoro..?"

"Ahh ! Robin, apa Aku membangunkanmu ?" Zoro kaget oleh Robin yang baru masuk ke dapur, mungkin Dia terbangun karena suara piring pecah tadi.

"Jari telunjukmu berdarah Zoro…" Robin mendekati Zoro.

"Iyaa, tidak apa-apa. Hanya tergores pecahan piringnya tadi" Robin memegang tangan Zoro, kemudian menariknya memaksa Zoro mengikuti langkah Robin. Robin berhenti di depan lemari pendingin dan mengambil kotak P3K di atasnya. Robin mengambil kapas dan mulai membersihkan darah dari jari telunjuk Zoro. Lagi, Robin menggigit bibir bawahnya, bulir air mata kembali berjatuhan, sambil melilitkan kain kasa di jari telunjuk Zoro, buliran air mata terus berjatuhan, Robin merekatkan plester agar kain kasa tidak mudah lepas, dan… memeluk tangan Zoro dengan pipinya…

"Ku mohon… jangan mati… Ku mohon… jangan mati… Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan Aku sendiri…" Ucap Robin dengan nada yang begitu lirih, membuat Zoro ingin sekali membuat perempuan yang ada di depanya ini kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… begitu juga dengan yang lain mereka tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

Pukul 20.30, karena belum tidur siang Zoro mulai menguap 3 kali dalam semenit apa lagi dengan kondisi gelap seperti ini, Robin meminta mematikan lampunya, hanya cahaya televisi yang menemani mereka. Robin duduk meringkuk di sofa, kepalanya Ia senderkan ke bahu Zoro dengan selimut yang masih melilit tubuhnya. 'Bahkan acara komedi ini tidak membuatnya tertawa' pikir Zoro.

"Robin..? … Robin…?" Dia tidur !

Zoro memindahkan kepala Robin dari bahunya, dan mencoba menggendong Robin ke kamarnya. 'Selimut ini menggangu saja' Zoro membuka selimut yang Robin kenakan baru setanganh terbuka dan.. buru-buru Ia menyelimuti kembali tubuh Robin 'Hufft… Lebih baik tetap disitu' Zoro, sambil membuang nafasnya.

Setelah susah payah menaiki tangga akhirnya Robin bias tidur nyenyak malam ini. Zoro mematikan lampu kamar dan hendak keluar tapi Dia berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan wajah Robin yang sedang tidur kemudian Zoro menyalakan lagi lampu kamarnya dan mencari selimut lagi untuk Robin. _'Jangan Tanya kenapa Dia menambah selimutnya !' . _Zoro tersenyum melihat wajah nan ayu didepan matanya, tanganya kirinya menyibak poni Robin dan mencium keningnya. Zoro mematikan lampu dan keluar dari kamar Robin. Tepat sepeninggalan Zoro, Robin membuka matanya sejenak dan menutup matanya kembali, di iringi dengan sebuah senyuman.

Zoro duduk di teras rumah Robin tangan kananya memegang kaleng soda, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel di telianganya…

"Halo, Zoro ?" Suara dari ponsel Zoro.

"Hahh~ Luffy…" Ucap Zoro.

"Robin, bagaimana ?" Tanya Luffy.

"Dia baik-baik saja, besok mungkin Dia akan kembali seperti semula"

"Bagus lahh ! Shi shi shi…" Luffy dengan nada bicarany yang khas.

"Jadi , ada apa Zoro ?" sambung luffy.

"Aku ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu untuknya.."

"Katakan rencanamu Zoro !"

"Tapi sebelum itu, Aku ingin Kau melakukan sesuatu untukku…" Pinta Zoro.

Setelah Zoro menyampaikan semua rancananya, Dia mengetik sebuah pesan 'Nee-san, Malam ini Aku menginap di rumah Luffy' setelah terkirim Zoro kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu rumah dan… tentu saja tidur di sofa.

"Zoro…! Bangun Zoro ..!" Pagi itu akhirnya Robin bisa membangun Zoro, setelah mencoba beberapa kali tentunya. Zoro membuka matanya kemudian Dia duduk dari tidurnya. Sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat..

"Kau ini, pakai dulu bajumu kalau selesai mandi !" komentar Zoro yang melihat Robin dengan hanya handuk yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Ara ?! Bukanya Kau suka ini Zoro-kun ?" Robin dengan nada bercandaanya sambil memutar tubuhnya ala penari ballerina.

"Cihh.." Zoro… Munafik…

Zoro sedang memakan sarapanya yang sudah Robin siapkan kemudian beberapa saat Robin Bergabung denganya di meja makan, tentu saja sudah memakai pakaianya.

"Kamu hari ini kuliah kan ?" Tanya Zoro.

"Iya, tentu saja. Seperti yang Kamu katakana Aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan perjuanganya" jawab Robin. Zoro tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Aku pulang sekarang, Aku juga harus berangkat kuliah.." Ucap Zoro sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kuliah ? Untuk apa ? Tidur ?" Kata Robin judes.

"Berisik…" Zoro kesal.

"Fufufu….."

Zoro sudah pulang kerumahnya, masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum Robin berangkat. Robin mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya untuk membuang waktu, bibirnya tersenyum, Dai tidak tahu kalau laki-laki itu tidak bersamanya apa jadinya Dia sekarang ?. Robin bersiap untuk berangkat Dia mengambil tasnya di kamar dan sejenak melihat foto yang ada tepat dimeja samping ranjangnya. "Aku berangkat, Oka-san !".

Robin membuka pintu rumah nya dan seketika terkejut melihat semuanya sudah ada di depan rumah…

"Yoo ! Robin, selamat pagi…" Sapa Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Uwahh… Robin, selamat pagi" Chopper dengan seragam Dokternya.

"Selamat pagi Robin !" Ussop tak kalah heboh sama Luffy.

"Robin-chan, selamat pagi…" Sanji dengan nada gentlemannya.

Greb.. Nami berlari dan memeluk Robin dengan begitu eratnya. Nami tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi semua, selamat pagi Nami" Robin, kembali dengan senyumanya. Nami melepaskan pelukanya, jelas Ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Selamat pagi Robin ! Ayoo Kita berangkat bersama ! Seperti dulu kala.." Ucap Nami dengan senyumnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka banyak mengobrol, dengan tidak membahas sama sekali apa yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi, seperti yang di katakana Luffy _"Karena, Hanya Robin yang boleh melakukanya"._

Sampai akhirnya Robin menaiki bus jemputan khusus Universitas Ohara. Didalam bus Robin terus tersenyum karena hal barusan bagaimana tidak, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memliki jalur pemberangkatan yang sama denganya, tapi Robin mengerti itu, makanya Dia hanya Diam dan membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuka hati meraka dan disaat yang bersamaan Zoro tidak ada saat itu, menyimpulkan bahwa Dia lah dalang dari semua ini. Robin menatap Langit dari jendela bus.

_"Oka-san, Robin akan berjuang lebih keras lagi !"_

**_END_**

Bonus !

Di rumah Zoro..

"Eh Zoro ? Mau kemana ?" Tanya Kuina dengan muka datarnya.

"Kuliah lah !" Tanya Zoro kesal dengan pertanyaan retorik Kakaknya ini.

"Kuliah ? Untuk apa ? Tidur ?" Kata Kuina judes.

"Argghhh.. Tidak ini tidak itu sama saja !"

* * *

Reviewnya dong Senpai ! T.T


End file.
